thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Bass from Outer Space
Bass from Outer Space is the twentieth studio album by the Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on February 11, 2012. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?c4m11in0cl64lxl The album is considered to be the band's own "Soundtrack for the blind"; because of it's heterogeneous mix of genres, varying track lengths and overall shady atmosphere. It is also considered to be the feelbad hit of the winter. Production values are staggering, considering the band's budget. The original length of the album (longest DLB release until Anthony Fantano) was going to be even longer, yet a few of the master tapes were damaged by a loose magnet in the tape canister, causing much to be erased. BFOS is a constantly referred classic by critics and fans alike, some considering it to be the band's magnum opus. Strange events All thru the album, many strange noises and voices can be heard. Most were made deliberately by the band, due to the album's "concept" (even if there was none). Even so, there's a number of sounds, silences and frequencies that "simply weren't there in the making". Track one ( "wait holy shit what i stopped frequenting /mu/ a while ago the last album I remember was... >abum bart. How many have happened since then?") Had to be re-done entirely due to "strange voices" being overheard in the background. In the makings of track 16 ("hunt"), Geoff Magnum began feeling sick and had to leave, mid-production. Producer Alan Parsons also reported feeling sick and quit the same day. This lead to a long "silence" the rest of the brigade called "piss break", yet it was left on the track, untouched. Minutes before the album was done compiling, a last track was submitted. Track 23 (Castrated Santa) which lasts 24 or so minutes. It is reported that no member of the Brigade remembers working on such, or even less, hearing of it until the whole album got uploaded. During the first listen along, strange events occurred to those who participated; and even some reported feeling sick, nauseous, scared, disoriented or even having vertigo. Track Listing # "wait holy shit what i stopped frequenting /mu/ a while ago the last album I remember was... >abum bart. How many have happened since then?" - 2:49 # "Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs Eggs And Potatoes" - 1:57 # "Hail To The Queen (Lacie)" - 3:37 # "Georgie Put On The Nice Silk For Me" - 4:06 # "Oh God What The Fuck Am I Doing" - 1:11 # "finally hanging out with blue pone (not sexual ways thoug)" - 5:53 # "The Anal Cunt Crusades of 09" - 1:56 # "call it" - 5:17 # "the track that is three minutes and fifty-nine seconds too long" - 3:59 # "beethoven played by a donkey and his pet giraffe" - 2:15 # "Not Track 1" - 3:39 # ">Pants" - 1:49 # "cldfeet" - 3:35 # "Anthem for Philipe and the Citizens of X - Paranormal" - 1:10 # "Spaghetti Man" - 1:09 # "hunt" - 8:09 # "I'll Hit It With The Mallet Bonus Track" - 2:23 # "Limited Acoustic Guitar Skills (Rough Draft)" - 2:18 # "Eggs (Pt. 2)" - 1:42 # "Pet Shop" - 1:56 # "Since I Left You (Bonus Track)" - 2:33 # "Hipster Anthem (An Ode To Pitchfork)" - 0:36 # "Castrated Santa (Dicklick Brigade featuring Avalanches featuring Burial Faggotry Megamix)" - 24:29 Category:Albums